Talk:Phoenix (pet)
When you cap a "fat" phoenix does it stay fat? the ones at the end of Divine Path by the Emperor. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Memidas (talk • ) 16:55, 22 May 2006 (CDT). :You can't cap those - Invalid skill target. What I was wondering though, do these birdies evolve into the standard Dire / Elder / whatever? Does their name change? Kessel 13:45, 13 June 2006 (CDT) ::Talk:Black Moa has a picture of a "Dire Phoenix". –70.20☎ 14:22, 13 June 2006 (CDT) Wow! I'm wondering whether to ditch my spider and go for a black moa or one of these Oo maybe my ranger secondarys should get pets =) Skuld 08:56, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :That picture doesn't do these justice, I too plan to dump my spider plans and get one of these babies. Alxa 11:55, 2 May 2006 (CDT) Sigh..too bad they can't turn into fire like other phoenixes. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' XMikeX (talk • ) 19:45, 3 May 2006 (CDT). stats on the phoenix Does anyone know what stats on the phoenix? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.131.77.246 (talk • ) 16:51, 9 May 2006 (CDT). :I personally assume they are like all other animal companions, until someone proves otherwise. -PanSola 17:00, 9 May 2006 (CDT) ::I heard they light people on fire when they attack . Chuiu (T/ ) 17:06, 9 May 2006 (CDT) Companion? Move! Why was the article called [[Phoenix (Animal companion)|Phoenix (Animal companion)]]? It's not a companion per se. Only if somebody charms it it becomes one. It should simply be Phoenix (Animal) or Phoenix (Creature). I'm moving the article to Phoenix (Animal) now. -- 08:56, 8 June 2006 (CDT) Egyptian and Greek mythology??? I would so think it is inspired by the CHINESE phoenix... - 12:33, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :I blame this on the lack Asian history/culture taught in American schools (assuming the contributor was American). I'll change it. --Chrono traveller 12:40, 8 June 2006 (CDT) Evolving I caught a phoenix level it to level 11 and it did not become playful or agressive BUT at level 14 it became playful. Which ruined it for me. WHY WHY WHY do phoenix level weirdly? (I have heard similar stories like mine from other people) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 70.245.31.105 (talk • ) 12:26, 12 July 2006 (CDT). :If your pet is dead when it levels, it won't evolve. Did you have a dead phoenix when it got the levels? -- 12:50, 12 July 2006 (CDT) ::Are you sure about that? Is this factions pets only, or a recent change? Because my ranger leveled his pet from 5 to 20 by clearing the Sand Drakes outside Elona Reach, and the pet inevitably died before the first drake was killed. Yet my pet leveled to playful, then hearty, all the while dead...DKS01 05:55, 5 August 2006 (CDT) Damage Type? Does anyone know the damage type for this pet? (Piercing/Slashing/Blunt/etc?) --